


电子小龙虾也会洄游到终端吗

by ntrNASU



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntrNASU/pseuds/ntrNASU
Summary: 午夜漫游的后篇
Kudos: 1





	电子小龙虾也会洄游到终端吗

好暖。洪渊俊打了个喷嚏，是因为炭火的味道刺激到了鼻腔。他捧着热苹果汁围着篝火烤棉花糖。问答环节结束后天已经很晚了，然而波托马克河的码头算得上华盛顿的半个景点，附近仍然有来来往往的行人，不过没有人认出他，观众大约都回家了。码头的照明柱上仍挂着许多金色的串灯，一两棵孤独的早樱开了，在光秃秃的树群中格外显眼。  
他喝了一口苹果汁，加温过后维生素都被破坏了，所以这只是一杯糖水。经理常常对他们说要尽可能少量摄取糖分。所以他一个人偷偷跑出来吃棉花糖。刚刚他已经烧糊一个，黑得只剩碳，他不敢直愣愣地把新的棉花糖伸到火里，只是在边缘试探。  
烤了有一会儿棉花糖的表面还没变色，洪渊俊便耐心地等着。今天久违地赢下了比赛，他的心情还不错。有人在他旁边站着看他烤火。洪渊俊没忍住抬头看了一眼，结果他又把棉花糖烤糊了。

在冬天给他留下一个吻的人，站在春天的火焰旁。郑然官朝他尴尬地“哟”了一下。

“所以，”洪渊俊没好气地又刷了一次卡（街边棉花糖店竟然不收现金），店主告诉他就算糊了也可以吃，是部分人的口味，“你们是刚刚到华盛顿吗？”  
“啊，嗯。”  
“不去睡觉在这干什么？观光吗？”他故意让自己的语气相当无情，不然的话——  
“我在楼上看到你，就下来了。”  
“哪里？”  
“我们酒店就在旁边。”郑然官指了一下。  
洪渊俊没去看，对着纸袋用竹签插了几次，最后一下扎穿了棉花糖。他把刚刚糊了的递给郑然官：“给你。”微微地冒着烟，很快就要冷却殆尽了。就像他千疮百孔却还在狂跳的心。  
“我来烤吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我来烤，我以前有跟朋友一起露营过。”郑然官接过他手里的纸袋，又补充，“不会烤焦的。”  
正如他说的那样，郑然官把棉花糖表面烤成完美的焦黄色，被他吹灭的火星底下留下几个斑点。洪渊俊小声地说了句谢谢，把用过的酒精棉布压在杯子底下，用全麦饼干和巧克力块接住棉花糖。  
郑然官没有坐下，站在他旁边问他之前的感冒怎么样了。  
“那个吗，已经好了。” 等他病好了却又取消了握手会。上一次华盛顿主场洪渊俊不得不带着口罩与粉丝见面，郑然官和朴钟烈跑过来找他要签名，钟烈哥还和他一起合了影，他还记得隐约听到Steven在后面推郑然官去跟他们一起合照。不过洪渊俊是先逃跑的人，所以没必要往后看。  
二人之间又无话可找。洪渊俊把三份的饼干和巧克力夹在一起吃，实在是甜过头了。他舔了舔手心融化的巧克力，想着还是早点回去吧，却听到旁边的人说：“不如带我逛逛吧？就在这附近。”

郑然官就不能假装什么都没发生过吗？洪渊俊笃定他们两人谁也没忘记午夜的首尔，即便如此他也说不出拒绝的话。他们两个沿着码头走，游艇整整齐齐地停泊在港口，雪白的船身在晴天的日间会显得闪闪发光，圣歌音乐厅*就坐落在河的东北岸，华盛顿正义队的队标挂在上方。  
“除了在场馆旁边吃汉堡，我没有往更深的地方走过了。”  
“我高中的暑假游学就来过华盛顿，”洪渊俊说，“林肯纪念堂什么的都去了，没想到还有机会住在这。”  
“华盛顿很漂亮。”  
“嗯。”  
前面是一个规模不大的海鲜市场，河流似乎就到头了。大约不到十间铺，但是生意还不错，这个时候仍许多人拿着装着螃蟹的框子排队结账。油炸食品的香气和鱼虾的腥味混合在一起。郑然官在拍照。洪渊俊看了纽约21问，有几个队友评价nenne的Instagram很无聊。郑然官拍照技术真的不怎么样。  
他站着发呆，但也没有那么尴尬或是不开心。郑然官在他眼前挥了挥手。  
“怎么了？”  
“有很小的龙虾，在韩国没见过啊。”  
两个人凑到海鲜摊前看，这里有卖体积只有普通龙虾五分之一的小型龙虾，一并感叹了一番。摊主热情地问他们要多少磅，郑然官没听懂，只好由洪渊俊来打圆场。

“我喜欢华盛顿，”和郑然官回酒店的路上洪渊俊停下脚步，“又不喜欢华盛顿。有很新奇的体验虽然很好。我要回去了，然官哥。”  
郑然官想了想：“明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
他捂了捂胸口，祈祷明天能赢。

结束了。华盛顿正义在月球基地没有踩下a点，他们没有拖进第五局。洪渊俊本以为自己已经对红色的“战败”感到习惯，可是每一次他都会感到空。  
郑然官排在最后一个。他们草草地拥抱了一下，尽管nenne的猎空在后排不断骚扰布里吉塔，他也没有像对金海成那样做出多余的举动。  
结束了。洪渊俊盯着桌上的设备，希望什么人能帮他收拾。  
“渊俊啊。”那人在旁边安慰他，一边把数据线缠好。洪渊俊喜欢他烫了头发稍微露出额头的样子。  
郑然官已经走远了。最后他还是一个人收好了键盘鼠标。

洪渊俊往英文聊天频道发了消息，昨天他答应粉丝会偷偷溜下来。但他等来的第一个人是刚抽完烟回来的郑然官。  
他们两个站在舞台右边的黑色窗帘底下。洪渊俊蹲着刷了一会儿discord。  
“没人来啊。”洪渊俊说。  
“没看到吧，才一分钟。”郑然官陪在旁边安慰他。  
“是吗，”他不安地看着手机屏幕的电子钟，“再等一分钟吧。”  
于是他们两个又站着等了一分钟。  
“我要回去了。”洪渊俊看了一眼经理发来的消息。  
郑然官把自己的手机掏出来要递给他：“ark选手，可以跟我合照吗？”  
“……干什么呀然官哥，”但洪渊俊忍不住高兴一点点，“好哦。”  
郑然官选了惯用的自拍软件。洪渊俊举起手机，盯着自拍软件里的自己的笑容慢慢地垮了下去，眼泪在昏暗的光线下依然留下一道反光的痕迹。郑然官侧过头挡住了他的视线。  
窗帘把拥吻的二人与嘈杂的赛场隔开。于是洪渊俊哭得更伤心了，郑然官安慰般地吻去他的泪水。他拼命忍着不让自己呜咽得太大声。为什么比赛要输，为什么他要和郑然官分开，为什么人要长大。

回休息室前洪渊俊在郑然官的肩头趴了一会儿，等着眼泪止住。他觉得真好，郑然官的臂弯，像一口塞满面包的幸福。  
郑然官温柔地拍着他的后背，问他舒服了一点没有。  
“唔嗯。你赶时间吗？”  
“我无所谓，反正他们几个好像去买shakeshack了。”  
“我还不想回去。”  
“那就再趴一会儿。”  
“好。”洪渊俊偷偷在郑然官的队服上擦了擦眼泪鼻涕。他看了赛后数据，恍神间有种相似的感觉，约莫是大家都做过他的队友。就像河道的两侧，种着一样的观赏树种，但绝不会开出两朵完全一样的花，也许他选择在哪里靠岸会带来不一样的感受*。  
“我喜欢你，”郑然官顿了顿，“坦率的时候。”  
“那你呢？你可以坦率一点吗？”  
“如果你需要，可以的。相对地，你也……不要一个人忍着。随心所欲一点，也挺好吧，就算只在我面前。”  
“什么时候都可以？”  
“什么时候都可以。”  
洪渊俊磨磨蹭蹭地抬起头，郑然官今天闻起来有种陌生的柠檬草的味道。酒店的洗浴用品的味道吧。或许下次就会消失。但郑然官不会变。顺着过去的支流同时连接两岸，在每一个平行世界里存在。

“哥，”他收拾好，推开休息室的门，光涌入走道，“四月见。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *圣歌音乐厅：即是比赛场馆The Anthem  
> *我擅自对他的推特发言的揣测


End file.
